1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a refrigeration unit and to a process for making the same and is particularly directed to such units and process as are powered by a thermoelectric element.
2. Prior Art
Innumerable refrigerator or cooler units have been proposed, having innumerable configurations and arrangements of refrigeration or cooler cabinets, chambers, or compartments. Although previously-available types of refrigerator or cooler units have been generally acceptable for home and industrial use, they suffer from serious disadvantages when it is attempted to employ them in other environments. For example, in railroad trains, trucks, vans, buses and airplanes, where considerable vibration is ordinarily and expectedly encountered, and where space is at a premium, previously existing and proposed refrigeration or cooler units have numerous serious short-comings. For example, they take too much space initially, they are not rugged enough, they do not provide adequate cooling and they do not adequately withstand the expected vibrations and jarrings associated with these special environments.
It is eminently clear that a refrigerator or cooler unit which does not suffer from such serious disadvantages would be highly desirable and would fulfill a long-standing need in the art.